1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which can simultaneously record a plurality of moving images, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a recording apparatus which records a moving image signal and audio signal on a recording medium is known. In recent years, a home video camera, which records moving image and audio data on a randomly accessible large-capacity recording medium such as randomly accesses a memory card, HDD, and the like, has appeared and prevailed at home. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-288557 (to be referred to as literature 1 hereinafter) describes, as a home DVD recorder, a hard disk recorder which incorporates a large-capacity hard disk (HDD) and includes a DVD drive. The hard disk recorder described in literature 1 has a function of copying a moving image signal and audio signal of a TV program or the like, which is temporarily recorded in the HDD, to a DVD loaded in the DVD drive.
On the other hand, at a broadcast site or the like, very high reliability is required for a recorded moving image signal compared to an image capturing operation at home. Thus, some video cameras for professional use have a function of simultaneously recording a single moving image on a plurality of recording media. By recording an identical moving image on the plurality of recording media, even when a moving image recorded on some recording media cannot be correctly reproduced, or even when some recording media are lost, the identical moving image can be reproduced from other recording media.
In this manner, when an identical moving image is simultaneously recorded on the plurality of recording media, the user has to reproduce respective moving images to search for the moving image simultaneously recorded on the recording media, resulting in troublesome operations. When a moving image is simultaneously recorded on two recording media, a data rate and the number of pixels of the moving image on one medium may be set to be lower than those of the moving image on the other medium so that the moving image is to be uploaded onto a Web or is used in an edit operation or the like.